Bubble Tanks 2
Bubble Tanks 2 is the sequel to Bubble Tanks and prequel to Bubble Tanks 3. It features the ability to choose your type of tank, however not make it yourself. Bubble Tanks was a huge hit and set up for the tank creation system in Bubble Tanks Arenas and 3. Story Although there is no official story for the Bubble Tanks series , it is obvious that you are a tank that has an objective to become the best tank in the bubble world. At first, you start off as a small basic tank, but you make your way up through the evolutionary paths (one of the greater features of BT2), and you will eventually fight the Ultimate Adversary to win the game and become invincible if you wish. Controls *WASD - Move. (can be changed in the pause menu) *Mouse - Fire Primary Weapon. *Spacebar - Fire Secondary Weapon. (can be changed in the pause menu) *P - Pause. (pause button can be changed in key customization) Pause Menu *Tank Info - Stats about your current tank, including your Primary and Secondary weapons, and a brief description and small picture. *Map - A convenient map that graphs your progress through the bubble world. S marks the starting bubble, a star marks the boss arena, and your current area is in center and glowing. *Options - Change game quality, turn off sounds/music, and customize your keys here. *(X) - Return to the game. *(←) - Completely QUITS game. Progress will be lost. Tank States Enemies Returning enemies from Bubble Tanks are in italics. *''Tiny Guy:'' no weapons *''Little Guy:'' no weapons *Dead Head 3: no weapons *Dead Head 4: no weapons Bubble Ball: no weapons Life Carrier: no weapons B Fighter: Basic Cannon L Fighter: Basic Cannon S Fighter: Basic Cannon Swarm Fighter: Basic Cannon Wing Fighter: Basic Cannon ''Twin'': 2 Basic Cannons Heavy Fighter: Machine Gun Orbital Seeker Fighter: 3-Spread, Orbital Seekers Bubble Bomber: Heavy Cannon, 2 Basic Cannons Big Gun: Heavy Cannon ''Beatle Tank'': 2 Basic Cannons Tank Killer: Basic Cannon, 3-Parallel Horned Tanker: Basic Cannon, Machine Gun Big Beatle: Basic Cannon, Heavy Cannon Basic Sticky Gun Tank: Sticky Gun Sticky/Machine Gun: Sticky Gun, Machine Gun Mine Layer 1: Mine Dropper Mine Layer 2: Mine Dropper, Basic Cannon Mine Layer 3: 6 Mine Droppers Mine Wall Maker: 4 Mine Droppers Heavy Heavy Heavy 1: 5-Spread Heavy Heavy Heavy 2: 360 Spread, 3-Parallel, Spawner Heavy Heavy Heavy 3: 5-Spread (large) Heavy Heavy Heavy 4: Sticky Gun, 2 5-Parallels, 3 Sapper Drones Heavy Killer: 2 3-Spreads, Machine Gun, Rotating Machine Gun Seeker Tank: Seeker Leecher Drone Carrier 1: Leecher Drone Sapper Fighter: Leecher Drone, Machine Gun Sapper w/ Machine Gun: Machine Gun, 2 Sapper Drones Seeker Carrier: Seeker Carrier Leech Guardian: Leecher Drone, Machine Gun, Orbital Seekers Spawn Tank: Spawner Death Field Tank: Basic Cannon, Death Field Mini Death Field: Death Field 360 Pulse: 360 Spread 360 Spiral Gun: Rotating Machine Gun Rotating Machine Gun: Rotating Machine Gun (slow) Chromatic Confusion: Light Show Tri-Guardian: Seeker Carrier, Orbital Seekers BFT: Heavy Cannon, 2 Basic Cannon, 2 Seekers, Spawner Spawn Carrier: 5 Seeker Carriers, 2 3-Spreads, Spawner Destroyer: Rotating Machine Gun (large), 2 5-Spreads, 2 Sapper Drones, Spawner Ultimate Adversary Top Left: 1 3-Parallel Top: 1 Rotating Machine Gun (large), 1 Sticky Gun Top Right: 1 3-Parallel Bottom: 2 Sapper Drones Trivia *Initially, the Bonus Content (includes Sniper and BFT paths, and Arena Mode) was going to cost 5 dollars, but Hero Interactive's pact with Armor Games helped to make the Bonus Content free for everyone. *The strongest non-boss enemy (the Destroyer) actually has more life than the final boss. Category:Games